


Pyrrhic Victory

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: An angsty late Valentines gift cause I’ve never wrote Arkos yet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: A “Pyrrhic Victory” is considered to be a victory that inflicts such a devastating toll on the victor that it is tantamount to defeat.A loss so devastating, that there is hardly a victory in sight.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 19





	Pyrrhic Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Happy lat Valentines Day y’all ❤️
> 
> Hope you enjoy 😊

The bomb had went off inside of the Whale, successfully being blown to pieces and sending pools of Grimm liquid flying across the battlefield, allowing them to spawn amongst the soldiers. However, those numbers would soon dwindle, and this battle would be considered a victory. But... was it? Many lives were lost, the Atlas military’s numbers now a fraction of what they once were, the once mighty city now struck with loss, fear and death ringing through the atmosphere. There had been several opposing ideals during this war on how to fight it, but at the end there was a unanimous feeling of dread in the air.

When Jaune opened his eyes, he was met with darkness. He lay on a wide plane of black, all by himself and no idea where he could be. He sat up and tried to scramble his scattered thoughts back together. Memories came back, remembering he was on the Whale. Yang, Ren and Emerald we’re leaving, he was going to as well, but Oscar still remained inside, facing Salem head on. A rush of light from Ozpin’s cane ignited the mouth of the Whale, blinding those who stood nearby, Salem disappeared and Oscar still stood. Before either of them could find relief, there was an explosion, then... nothing.

Complete emptiness enveloped the terrain, no signs of life could be seen. Jaune’s head rang, but overall he seemed to have no injuries, lucky him. Pushing himself up to lean on his knee, he circled around to look for anything.

As he turned, he was met with a sight that froze him in place.

“... Pyrrha?”

There she was. The fallen hero of Beacon, someone who was never meant to go, standing before him. She smiled, that same kind smile she always had on her face. Jaune had almost forgotten what it looked like, something he hated himself for. Slowly, she stepped towards him, bright eyes brimming with tears of mirth. She offered her hand to him, and he grasped it quickly, terrified she would disappear if he didn’t hold her. Jaune was pulled to his feet, something he had also nearly forgotten from Beacon, the amount of times he was knocked down and Pyrrha was there to lift him up again. 

Like a saving grace, it was always Pyrrha, in every way. They were partners, friends, teammates, they could’ve been more if given the chance, but that was robbed from both of them, a life and a love stolen away by the likes of Salem and her forces. It was so unfair, Pyrrha was never meant to go, never. She deserved to be standing with them, growing with them, being a team with him, Ren and Nora. She should have gotten the chance to meet Oscar, learn the truth about Ozpin and the relics. She was supposed to live, so why? Why didn’t she?

And why did Jaune stand before her now?

“Am... am I dead?” Jaune asked, squeezing Pyrrha’s hand to see if this was real.

“Not quite.” She replied, her voice so familiar yet somehow new at the same time. He missed it, the sound of her laughter and every sweet word of reassurance she gave him.

“Pyrrha, I...” There was so much he wanted to say, but the words died on his tongue.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Pyrrha said, grabbing his other hand and holding both of them gently in hers.  
“I know. And no, it’s not your fault.”

“But I... I could’ve stopped you.”

“No, you couldn’t.”

“I could! I should have but—“

“That wasn’t your choice to make, Jaune. It was mine. I made my decision, I chose my destiny, and I followed what I felt I was meant to do.”

“No... you shouldn’t have gone.” Jaune sobbed.  
“You were supposed to live! With me, Ren and Nora. We... we all miss you. A-and Ruby she...”

“Is not responsible for what happened to me.” Pyrrha said, brushing away the tears that fell from his face continuously.  
“I wish there was a better way... but there wasn’t. I couldn’t let Cinder destroy Beacon. I’m sorry Jaune, there was nothing else I could’ve done.”

Jaune sighed, leaning his face into Pyrrha’s palm. “That day... wasn’t a victory for anyone.”

“We all lost something that day.” Pyrrha replied.  
“Mine was losing the chance at a life with people I loved.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down slightly so he could rest his head on her shoulder, the tension immediately left his body as he sank into her embrace. It was bittersweet to be held like this, to notice how Jaune now stood taller than her, he had grown without her and that realisation was a punch to the gut.

If he wasn’t quite dead, then whatever this was clearly wasn’t real, the Pyrrha that stood before him was nothing but a memory, and she would stay that way for as long as he continued to live.

Pyrrha pulled away from him, then she raised her hand and traced it through his hair, ruffling it slightly.

“I like it... It really suits you.” She chuckled, noting how his face turned a light shade of red.  
“You’ve really grown into your own, haven’t you?”

“... You should be with us... with me.” Jaune replied.

“I wish I could be... but they need you now. So go.” Pyrrha leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, giving him one last smile.  
“The next time I see you better not be soon, ok?”

“... Ok.” Jaune returned the smile.

“Jaune!” A voice echoed.

He woke up to pain erupting through his whole body, he definitely had injuries now.

“Jaune! Wake up, c’mon! We’ve gotta go!”

“... Oscar?” Jaune’s vision began to focus again, looking up at his concerned friend.

“The bomb went off. I don’t know when the Ace Ops did it but they did. You’re in bad shape, we’ve gotta go now!” Oscar said, trying his best to pull Jaune into a sitting position.

“He’s right.” Another voice said; Ren, followed by Yang and Emerald close behind.  
“There’s still Grimm everywhere, let’s go.”

Jaune was hauled to his feet and carried along by Ren and Yang with Oscar leading the way and Emerald following at a distance. His ears rang painfully and he could practically feel the bruises throbbing on his face, likely indicating a black eye. However, that pain was easily ignored as Jaune felt a spark of hope from Pyrrha’s words. She really thought he had grown.

Jaune had gotten the chance to see her one last time, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
